User blog:AlouisMarchBlueDreamer/A battle to be fought...
Hello fellow wikians, my name as the majority knows is Alouis. I am taking my time to write this blog to let everyone know on something and before I inform you guys I wanted to say a few things. You have all been so kind to me, the best of friends a guy like me could ask for. You guys always put a smile on my face even though I was terribly sad. I wanted to thank everyone for accepting me to wikia and for being so kind to me. A group of people like you guys come once in a life time. Therefore, I appreciate everyone for being my friend and I hope I stay strong enough to keep cherishing these moments with you all. Now... I have a battle to fight... I've been fighting for a long time and I got rid of it about a year ago. But now this enemy of mines is back ready to take everything out of my living guts... This enemy is called Lung Cancer... A year ago, this cancer was very dangerous but thank God and the support of my friend, I made it. But now it is back more crucial than what I thought... I am not so sure if I will be strong enough to survive this time but I will remain strong. I just wish that I can spend more time with you guys, I really enjoy everyone's company. Thank you all for being very kind. Currently, I am at the doctors doing analysis about my sickness, I will be getting therapy often and I won't get on as often. First analysis says that my current sickness has come back strong and there is a fifty-fifty chance that it can be cureable. The second one says I need transplants.. Today they are testing my third analysis. Hopefully the results are good. Some of you may not read this blog or other things but I thought people should know... You guys have been like the family I've always wanted and just the right group to be with. I want to be with all of you and spend a good time. Notes to close ones- To Rubi...- Rubi, you are the best experience I've ever felt in my life. You taught me what love is like and what it means to truly have a heart, if I die or live... Honey... I do so loving you. I love you so much it hurts me to go... But if I stay, I will promise to be by your side. This love of ours will never leave me. I hope you never forget me. You are my everything. You are so real and true, no lies that keep us apart. I have told you my truth which is this, don't forget me... And Thanks... Thank you for loving me. To Jj- Judith... You are one of the most important people in my life. You maned me up, protected me, and cared for me... You are my definition of a true best friend. If it weren't for you I would of never met Rubi, this wikia, all the users, and also that... I would probably be dead by now. Not suicidal.. But probably would of quit trying to fight cancer. I promise to keep trying for the sake of everyone. Thanks for being my best friend, your friendship will always stay with me because you're important. And even if you say you don't have a heart... You do... You have the biggest heart I know. Please don't forget me, just keep me in your memories but let me go. Stay steady, I will do my best to survive. I promise to fight, I will remain strong. You guys are what I want to live for. :) Category:Blog posts